My Life as a Vampire's Slave
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This is my first story here also I'm not good at summaries so don't be mad at me. In this I'm the slave with Sasuke as my master. Might not be liked by some viewers. It includes male on male sex, toys, and mild violence. Sasukexoc


My Life As A Vampire's Slave

My name is Mikhail and I was a priest at my home town which is not very big. They hired some men to take me away and sell me into slavery. They took me while I was in my garden two of them came up behind me and they grabbed my arms as the third place a cloth on my mouth. The cloth had particular smell on it which made my head start to spin, my sight go blurry, and my body go weak. After sometime I slipped into unconscious only to awaken in a cage with my hands bound behind me. I then feel something on my neck, so I look only to fine a collar with a chain attached to a silver lope on it. The color is black with a silver tag on it as well which he has my name and price.

Two men are at both sides of the cage suddenly the door opens and a group of men. They come in different size's, weight's, and look's which some repulse me others scare me. They all gather around me and stare at me which makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't look at any of them but one man who has dark black hair and black eyes. He looked to be in his early to late 20's also very well built when it came to muscles. Once our eyes meet I blushed and looked away from him. He then came closer and stuck his hand in which made me curious of what he is doing. I then crawled closer to his hand to investigate what he is thinking but once close enough another man speaks up. "What are you doing?"

I quickly retreat from him and return to the middle of the cage. The men then all leave the room and the door is closed once again. I only hope I can see that man again but he might not come back so I can only hope.

It has now been two days since I have seen that man who was nice to me. No other people have come to see me since that day, so I get lonely with only the two guards with me. Till now cause the door has opened to show the man from before has come to see me once again. He has a sum what smirk on his face along with one other man with him who has the key for the cage and binds. The man watches me as I get out of the cage and is unbound as well as having the tag removed. He then put on a new one that has my name and my owners name on it also his address and number if I get lost.

The man then tells me "My name is Sasuke Uchiha but you will call me master. Is this clear Mikhail?"

I look up at Sasuke and tell him "Y-yes m-m-master."

He then leads me out the room and toward the outside world that I haven't seen in nearly 4 days. Once outside I look around to take in the building, streets, as well as the sky and the sun. Master then tells me "You must enjoy being out here with the sun showing more of your natural beauty. Your hair that reaches your mid thigh and is as free as the wind yet looks like newly drawn blood. Your eyes that shine like the sea that is pure green with blue mixed just right together."

I blush at the compliments made to myself and tell him "T-thank you, m-master."

He then leads me to a car that has a man standing beside it who bows to master and opens the door. Master lets me enter first then tells the man something afterwards he gets in and sits down beside me. He then hands me a small silver ribbon that has his family mark on both ends. I take it and use it on my hair to pull it back after braiding it and tying it at the bottom with still some hair free at the tip. Then I tell him "T-thank you f-for the r-ribbon but a-aren't they f-for girl's, m-master?"

He caresses my cheek and kisses me on the forehead and tells me "It is all right besides you look and act like one."

I blushes even more and look away from him as well as tell him "I-it's not m-my fault t-that I l-look like a-a girl. I have m-more of m-my mother's genes t-than my f-father's, master."

He then asks me "Why were you in that place being sold especially if your a priest shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

I tell him "The p-people of m-my village t-thought I w-was a d-demon so t-they wanted t-to get r-rid of me. My f-family is l-long gone. My b-brothers died i-in a-action. (sniff sniff) My father w-was killed by an a-assassins when I-I was a-a child. (sniff sniff) My s-sister k-killed herself w-which left m-me alone a-at the age o-of ten. (sniff sniff) So I-I have b-been alone for f-fifteen years, m-master. Master?"

I quickly whip away the tears and look up at him which he looks to be on the verge of tears. He then pulls me into a hug and tells me "You can use my shoulder to cry on if you need to. I know how you feel I lost my parents at a young age but I still have my brother. I'm also surprised to find out your only twenty five years of age that makes me older than you by a few years."

I let out the last of my tears and ask him "How o-old are y-you, master?"

He tells me "I was born a few hundred years ago so I am two hundred and twentysix year old. I'm this old cause I'm a vampire so I live for as long as I need to or till I decide I want to die. I must drink human blood to survive and stay healthy which I will be getting from you but I will wait for when your not scared of me for that. Is that clear Mikhail?"

I tell him "Y-yes, master."

The rest of the ride is silent till we get to an old dirt road that leads to a mansion. The mansion appears to have been built during the time of exploration. All the plants look to be healthy as well as they are beautiful. The road curves in front of the mansion which is where we stop at so we can get out. Sasuke door is opened and he climbs out pulling me along with him since he has my wrist in his hand. He leads me to the front door which is opened by a man who looks like Sasuke yet older than him. once we are inside Sasuke tells me "Mikhail this is my older brother by five years, Itachi this is my slave Mikhail. I will ask you to only do one thing for me which is stay away from him he's mine."

He then leads me to his room and tells me "You will sleep here with me every night. Also here is your work uniform same as the one's Itachi's slaves but with a few changes. You can put it on in the bathroom."

I head to the bathroom to change into the uniform. The uniform is a short sleeve french maid outfit. The skirt once I put it on only goes to my mid thigh so the thigh high stockings take up the rest of my legs. The top is laced in the back with the front covered by the small white apron. The shoe's are easy slip on shoes with a strap that crosses over it to keep them on. The color is not black like Itachi's slave's are but a mild blue color. Their is also a white satin garter belt and silky black panties. I easily attach the garter belt clips to the stockings with the panties under neath it.

I then step out of the bathroom so Sasuke can see me in my uniform. I'm also blushing so much that my face is strawberry red from ear to ear. He walks over to me and tells me "You look very cute in your uniform, Mikhail. Come we need to go to the dinning hall for diner. You will be sitting in my lap when it comes to this kind of thing as well staying close to me twenty four/seven. Is this clear, Mikhail?"

I quickly tell him "Y-yes master."

With that we head to the dinning hall to find Itachi already sitting with a slave standing beside him. Sasuke sit's down and pulls me into his lap where I sit on his left leg and keep my eye's on him alone. I then hear the kitchen door's open which means the food is done and being served. Sasuke helps me eat the food since I don't want to look at Itachi or any of his slaves. After we eat Sasuke pulls at my collar to tell me he needs blood now. I pull the collar far enough down so he can drink my blood. After he has had his fill he heals the wound and fixes my collar cause I'm a little light headed.

He stands and picks me up with him as well as he takes me back to his room. Once there he places me on his bed then turns to his dresser and grabes out a shirt for me to wear to sleep. I take the shirt and undress from my uniform that I place on the chair next to the bed. I keep the panties on and put on the silky cream colored shirt then lay down next to Sasuke. His sheets are red as well as soft as velvet which makes them nice and comfy.

The next day I awake to find Sasuke getting dressed and waiting for me to fallow suit. I quickly get dressed and follow him as we head to his office so he can work. I keep getting glares from girls that seem to be nobles as well. They don't seem tp like me being around Sasuke. When it comes time for him to feed it doesn't matter where we are he will bight me so he can drink. I don't really like it but I'm only his slave so I have no say in the matter. I sometimes cry when he bites into my neck at times. He is gentile with it sometimes other times he is not which brings me pain.

The girls are normally around at random times of the day which scares me at times. I only wish they would stop so that my shyness would stop coming out around him. Today was different from the others cause more girls were coming around. I wish to know what is going on but I'm to scarred that he will yell at me. When ever I speak out of term I will be scolded for it or if I refuse him drink I'm punished. My punishment is normal whippings to my back as well as him pulling out the box. Blindfolds, wrist cuffs, ankle cuffs, gags, chains, cock rings, clamps, dildo, flogger whips, leather paddle whips, spanking crops, lubricant oil bottles and butt plugs. These are all the things that are found inside his box which he uses on me during punish. I cry, scream, and beg for him to stop as well as ask for forgiveness from him for the thing that I have done.

My body trembles when ever he touches me or looks at me. I have even lost faith in my religion and in going home any time soon. The days fly by seemingly like there is no end to them. Today I notice is Sasuke's birthday so he must find a wife as well as take his slave and do more than drink their blood. They must make them their sex slave as well which means I will have to pleasure him as well. I hope he won't do anything to painfull to me, but knowing him he might.

For his bride he picks a girl called Sakura Haruna who has pink hair and green eyes. She seems like the klingy type but I still have no say in the matter. He has changed my uniform as well to something more perverted. It is a kimono that goes down and stops at my midthigh. The sleeves at least cover my full arms with some going over my hands. The kimono is full black with his family crest on the back. I have to wear gehta as well as black panties undernieth.

Tonight is the night he will finally screw me into the bed and make me his sex slave. I wish I was back at home, in the church, living peacefully. While I wait for him in his room during the wedding I prepare myself for him like he instucted me. When he enters the room Sakura is with him be then I'm good and ready. I have put the dildo away and cleaned up so she wouldn't know. I keep my eyes glued to the floor and try not to show fear but my body still trembles cause of Sasuke's precense in the room. Sakura walks over to me and asks Sasuke "Are you sure you have broken him?"

He tells her "Yes, I do because he is scared even now in this room. He wishes to ask me things or to disobey me he knows a punishment is coming to him. Isn't that right, Mikhail?"

I can tell his voice tone is harsh at the moment so I tell him "Y-yes, master."

With that she places one hand on my chin which makes me flinch. She then tilts my head up so that she can see my face but I look away from her. She seems to be pleased with me and tells him "He knows not to look at us even if he wants to. You have trained him well Sasuke. Shall we start having our fun with him?"

I can feel him grinnig and tells her "Let's start but first we need to get him ready for it."

With that she pushes me back on the bed and removes the gehta. My breath starts to speed up and so does my heart. My body is starting to tremble even more now that there is someone new looking at my body. My face starts to go deep crimson red as she stairs at my under germents. Sasuke grabs my wrists and cuffs them together as well as places a gag in my mouth. Sakura gropes at my growing erection as Sasuke grabes out a long, thick, and smooth dildo. He removes the panties and shoves the toy up in me while turning it on making me scream. I can feel him pulling and pushing it in and out making me moan in pleasure. As he is working me with the dildo Sakura starts to play with my nipples and around my neck.

She asks Sasuke "May I drink his blood and see if it is sweet?"

He tells her "No you may not. His blood is only for me to drink. Let's get into the real action. Shall we?"

With that she stops and he pulls the dildo out and puts it back in the box. I then feel him line himself up at my entrance, but he first removes the ball gag for another. This one has a cock on it so that I can pleasure Sakura at the same time. He flips me over so that I'm on my stomich He alines me with Sakura's pussy as he alines with mine. Not a literal pussy for me but since I'm on bottom and my hole is lose and wet it is considered that. Once Sasuke is in me he starts to pound into me with each thrust. As my head moves forwared I ram into Sakura feeling very strange cause of this. I moan with each thrust yet some how he knows I'm close and puts a cock ring on me. I jump as he does as well as he puts clamps on my nipples that have a chain that conects to the cock ring.

I really wish he would let me cum but I know I must wait for permission from him. Once he comes in me and Sakura cums on the gag. They let me fall on to the bed, but first Sasuke removes the clamps and the chain on the cock ring. He flips me over and removes the gag once again. He places a butt plug into me so his cum won't come out of me and to keep me nicly streched. He can tell my breath is not going down one bit. He then takes out a pair of ankle cuffs and put them on my ankles. He then pulls out a gag that is in the shape of a ring that is open so I can't close my mouth. I already have druel pouring out of my mouth yet they keep playing with my body. I can feel tears that are on the verge of falling but I make sure they don't fall.

Sasuke can see that but only grin at me and tells me "I can tell that you are on the verge of tears. Do you wish to be released from this and allowed to cum, Mikhail?"

I tell him as best I can "Y-y-yes, m-m-master. P-please l-let m-me g-go."

He tells me "Only if you suck me off and swallow my cum."

I tell "Y-yes, m-master."

He turns to Sakura who is getting dressed he tells her "I must take care of him and feed off him. I will talk to you later Sakura."

She tells him "Okay. No need to talk to me later if you love him enough not to share his blood. Take as long as you need to with him."

I blush at her remark of him loving me because I secretly love him. He notices my blush and removes the gag and both sets of cuffs. He then leans in and tounge kisses me as Sakura leaves the room and closes the door. Once he pulls back he tells me "Do you love me Mikhail? You don't need to do as I said earlier just answer my question and you can cum."

I tell him "I-I-I have s-since the f-first time I-I saw y-you, MASTER!"

I yell as he removes the cock ring and grip the sheets. My cum sprays all over my chest, stomich, and face. I pant as I catch my breath from it and blush more deeply. He then leans in toward me and kisses me befor bitting into my neck. Yet the thing is that it feels different from normal like I'm changing into something. I look at him in fear of what he has done is a bad thing. He has taken me, showen me love, and turned me all in one night I feel some what happy yet sad. I only hope Sakura-san doesn't try to kill me after tonight for all that has happened.

The next day I awake to the feeling of pain in my lower back cause of last night activitys. I look to the right to see Sasuke laying right beside me with his arms around my waist and holding on tightly. I don't want to wake him so I cuddle up next to him and fall back into peacefull slumber. We live happily together from then on.

The End


End file.
